


His Boy

by hergerbabe



Series: Glenn/Daryl [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Public Display of Affection, Racist Language, Romance, Spanking, as terms of endearment...sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn blurts out something unexpected during sex and Daryl tries to make sense of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Boy

Glenn/Daryl pt 2  
“Oh fuck, fuck yes, Da-” Glenn grunted under him. The boy had started on all fours, but as Daryl had pounded harder and faster into his ass, he'd dropped first to his elbows then down to his shoulders, his beautiful face smooshed into his sleeping bag.  
He was such a kinky little fucker. Daryl couldn't quite believe that the end of the world had made him so goddamned lucky. Clutching slender hips tighter, Daryl felt the silk panties Glenn had put on for him rip under the strain and he shuddered as his climax overwhelmed him suddenly. He shoved in deep and jerked, filling his boy the way they both liked it.  
“Ungh, love your cum in me, Daddy,” Glenn moaned. Daryl froze in surprise and he blinked as he felt Glenn go tense under him.  
“Shit, I, I mean, I...” Glenn pulled away hurriedly, dragging on shorts and a T-shirt and running out of the tent without even picking up his sneakers. Or waiting for Daryl to react.  
“Well, shit,” Daryl muttered. He wiped himself off, zipped himself up, grabbed Glenn's sneakers and crawled out of the tent. He ignored the looks he was getting. They'd started when he and Glenn had accidentally been outed and continued with every day that they remained together. Some were amused, some resigned and a couple were tinged with disgust and horror, but he didn't give a shit what anyone else thought, only Glenn.  
“Where'd he go?” he asked Andrea, who seemed to approve of them. She pointed to the forest with a smirk.  
“What the fuck did you do?” T-Dog asked angrily. “Glenn ran out of there like a bat out of hell.”  
“None'a yer business, like I keep tellin' ya,” Daryl said, ignoring the spluttering to stalk off after his boy. He still didn't really like doing the whole talking and emotions thing but, well, he kind of loved the kid. He knew he was going to have to bite the bullet and find out what the hell was going on. Because he didn't like not knowing what was going on in Glenn's head and he particularly hadn't liked the look of fear and despair in the kid's eyes before he'd run off.  
Glenn had learned a few of his lessons in hunting, judging by the relative lack of tracks, but it still wasn't good enough to evade Daryl's skills. He found Glenn quickly, sitting huddled by the creek, his feet in the water.  
“S'too cold for that ya idjit,” he said gruffly, plunking himself down next to Glenn, who sighed quietly.  
“Sorry,” Glenn whispered. Daryl snorted and tugged the kid round so his feet were in his lap. Using the edge of his T-shirt, he rubbed at cold, wet skin and contemplated his lover.  
“Don't tell me sorry, chink,” he said harshly. He didn't like being worried about someone else. It made him feel defensive. “Tell me what the fuck is goin' on in yer head.”  
Glenn flopped back on the ground, an arm dropping over his face. “I don't know.”  
“Gonna hafta do better'n that or I'm gonna start takin' offense,” Daryl said, still rubbing Glenn's feet carefully. Last thing they needed was the kid getting sick. Glenn's breath hitched a little, then he sat up again.  
“You know how I like you to smack me around sometimes, get rough and call me a slut, stuff like that?”  
Daryl nodded, coughing and shifting a little uncomfortably. It had been a little daunting at first, but he'd gotten into it real fast when he'd seen how much Glenn loved it and got off on it. And, truthfully, he'd really liked Glenn calling him sir when they did shit like that.  
“It's all part of the same thing. I don't wanna fuck my father, Daryl, I want to fuck my daddy. And that's you.”  
“Why me? Why daddy?” Daryl asked, still confused. Glenn hunched over, looking down at his lap.  
“I suppose I should be glad you aren't calling me a sick pervert.”  
“Someone called you that before?” Daryl snarled, instantly angry in defense of his boy.  
“It's why I never told you,” Glenn said softly. “Didn't think anyone would understand. Didn't mean to blurt it out before.”  
“Not sure I do understand,” Daryl said carefully. Glenn's face fell, eyes welling suddenly.  
“It means I'm a sick pervert,” he said with a quiet sob, pulling away entirely and wrapping his arms round his knees. Daryl didn't like that one bit.  
“Hey, kid, don't do that,” he whispered, reaching over and dragging Glenn into his lap. Glenn let out a soft and melted into his arms.  
“See, this is what I mean.”  
Daryl raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
“You take care of me.”  
Shaking his head, Daryl slid his fingers under Glenn's chin and tipped his head back.  
“I love ya, ya stupid chink,” he said firmly. Maybe he did understand, a little.  
“Wow,” Glenn said with a chuckle. “Romantic and offensive in one fell swoop.”  
“I'm startin' ta think ya need a little spanking for that smart mouth a'yers.”  
Glenn's eyes went wide and he swallowed audibly.  
“R-really?” His hips jerked slightly and Daryl looked down, smiling when he saw a twitch of movement at the boy's crotch. He didn't care if he didn't completely understand why Glenn wanted this. All he cared about was being whatever Glenn needed.  
“Hands and knees over my lap,” Daryl said quietly. When Glenn didn't move, he slapped his hip hard. “Now, baby boy.”  
Glenn whimpered, actually whimpered, and scrambled to turn over, positioning himself as he'd been told.  
“Lower,” Daryl said. “Get comfy.”  
“Yes, sir,” Glenn whispered, lying down over his thighs and folding his arms under his head. Daryl smacked his ass.  
“What did you call me, boy?”  
“Sir?”  
Daryl smacked him again. “What do ya want to call me?”  
“Daddy?”  
“Ya askin' me or tellin' me, darlin'?”  
Glenn groaned. “Oh God, telling. I'm sorry, Daddy.”  
“That's better.” Daryl smiled as he felt Glenn rock over his lap, pressing hard, hot cock into his thigh.. “Hey, none'a that. Not till I'm finished with ya.” He slid his fingers under Glenn's waistband and yanked his shorts down. Glenn whimpered again, back arching to push his ass out, the remains of silk panties framing his cheeks.  
“Should punish ya fer keepin' secrets from me,” Daryl said, rubbing one smooth buttock. Glenn shivered and shook his head.  
“Please.”  
“Gonna give ya two fer the smart mouth and another eight fer runnin' from me, okay?”  
Glenn nodded.  
“Out loud.”  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
“Ain't gonna hold back, can you handle it?”  
“Yes, Daddy,” Glenn whispered, looking back at him, the lust and love in his eyes, giving Daryl the reassurance he needed that he was doing the right thing.  
“Keep the noise down,” Daryl said. “We don't want no Walkers interruptin'...or T-Dog.”  
Glenn snickered, then moaned quietly when Daryl brought his hand down in a hard smack.  
“Ah fuck,” Glenn said with a gasp.  
“That's one,” Daryl said, stroking a warm buttock. He lifted his hand again and smacked Glenn harder. Glenn stifled a yelp and jerked into him.  
“That's two, baby boy. That's for the smart mouth, okay?”  
“Yes, Daddy,” Glenn whimpered. Daryl patted his boy's ass gently, then raised his hand. He smacked Glenn again, hard and fast, counting off the final eight blows quietly as his boy groaned and whimpered and writhed over him. Once he'd gotten to ten, Glenn was crying softly, face buried in his arms, and Daryl swallowed worriedly. Until he felt the rigid length of cock digging into his thigh and his pants already damp with pre-cum.  
He pulled Glenn up and round into his arms, kissing his boy tenderly and wiping away his tears.  
“Y'okay, baby?” he murmured, sliding his hand down between Glenn's legs to stroke over the leaking tip of Glenn's cock.  
“Unh, yes, Daddy,” Glenn said with a low moan and a jerk of his hips.  
“Ya did so good, baby,” Daryl murmured. “Gonna take care of my boy.” He wrapped his fingers round Glenn's dick and stroked-- tight, long strokes that he knew Glenn liked-- sliding his fingers over the tip on every upstroke.  
Glenn's back arched and he buried his face in Daryl's neck, muffling his howl as he came all over Daryl's hand. Smiling softly, Daryl wiped off his hand and pulled Glenn tight into his arms.  
“Fuck, Daryl,” Glenn whispered. Daryl couldn't help tensing worriedly.  
“Okay?” he asked quietly.  
“God, Daryl, fuck that was so good. So _perfect_.”  
“Yeah?” Daryl asked, needing to be completely sure.  
Glenn lifted his head and kissed him gently. “It was perfect, Daryl. I love you.”  
Daryl stared at the boy, stunned. His knee jerk reaction was to shove Glenn away and stalk off, but he couldn't do that. Not to Glenn, who for some incomprehensible reason, loved him.  
“Hey, it's okay,” Glenn whispered.  
Daryl nodded jerkily. “I know,” he said quietly. “C'mon, kid, we should get back,” he added.  
“Yeah, okay,” Glenn said with a sigh. He wiped himself off, pulled up his shorts and tugged on his sneakers. “Thanks for bringing my shoes.”  
“Yeah,” Daryl muttered. He stood and followed his boy back through the trees. Glenn was moving slightly awkwardly and it made Daryl feel both guilty and oddly proud. As they got to the field, Daryl could already see the group gathering near the RV.  
“Kid,” Daryl said, stopping. Glenn stopped and turned to look at him questioningly. “C'mere.”  
Smiling, Glenn shuffled back to him, head tilted. Daryl couldn't help a small smile as he grasped Glenn's collar and pulled him up for a hard, thorough kiss, making sure everyone could see as Glenn melted against him, arms raising to wrap round his neck. He heard a few catcalls and when he lifted his head, most of the group had dispersed, which was all he'd wanted. He could have Glenn to himself a bit longer before they had to get on with the daily chores.


End file.
